


self-control

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Cumplay, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: bucky barnes x reader || college/ish auSummary: good things come to those who wait - and for those who don’t? well he’ll still be satisfied at the end of itWarnings: brat/sub bucky, masturbation, semi-public sex(?), teasing, cumplay, edging, cock ring, degradation, shibari/ropeplay, bondage, overstimulation, blowjob, handjob, cursing, creampie
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	self-control

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: need more ppl to luv bucky with he’s my baby my mf cinnamon apple!! also this has been sitting in my drafts and then i read this manhwa called “no holes barred” and 10/10 would recommend if sub men are right up your alley 

Bucky had to have known what was coming, pestering you the way he was while you were trying to finish your last term paper. He knew you would have to snap at some point and punish him - it was just a waiting game to see if you could finish your work before it happened.

You spared him a quick glance, flicking his arm to stop him from traveling any further up your bare legs, trying to focus on the last assignment of your undergraduate career. Once you were free from that, you could pay him the attention he was needy for.

Lucky for you, all that was left was the last section of the paper, the last important analysis that was stopping you from fucking him right then and there, the balcony blinds still open for anyone to walk by for a free show.

Not quite accepting your rejection, he shrugged and leaned back in his seat, lifting his shirt just over his chest - one hand pinching his nipples and the other pulling his cock from his shorts, massaging it until he was erect, moaning all the while.

He knew you were watching in your peripheral, trying to stay focused typing away closer to freedom, he knew it would be soon enough until your concentration broke - that or you manage to finish and decide to punish him for being so impatient.

To say Bucky was loud was an understatement.

Of all the people you’ve been with, Bucky was by far the most vocal - always breathing hard and groaning for anyone to hear, even in public where anyone could catch the two of you.

His moans were more than enough to get you in the mood, something he’s learned from all the times you’ve come home to him masturbating at the apartment, stroking himself off to porn or your home videos on his phone and making enough noise for anyone to hear.

It was ethereal.

The quiet cursing and gasps as he cums everywhere, the sight of Bucky’s chest heaving and covered in a layer of sweat and cum, all paired with a dreamy smile to greet you never failed to make your day.

By the look on his face, you knew it was part of his plan to get you to give up on working - to call it a year and just celebrate the end of your school years the best way he knew how.

“Come on, sweetheart, you gonna let me have all the fun?” He winked at you, slapping his cock against his abs, trails of precum leaking from the head, a small smirk on his face as he watched your every move. “But if you’re so set on working on that paper of yours for a while, I’m sure I can find a way to entertain myself.”

Self-control.

That was the key to finishing your final paper - just a few more lines of analysis and a thorough conclusion to close out the year. 

Don’t focus on the way your boyfriend was playing with himself and flicking his own nipples, bucking his hips harder into his hand as he got closer to the edge.

By the tone of his voice, you could tell he was pouting, easing his pace slightly so he could talk without gasping every other word, “so that’s how it’s gonna be hmm? I guess you won’t mind if I just take care of myself then.”

Two more lines of analysis _\- don’t look at him -_ one more line before you can write your conclusion and be done with it.

You started typing faster as Bucky picked up his own pace again, trying to drone out his moaning by throwing the last of your thoughts onto the document - your focus moving further away from the work at hand to the man beside you.

Almost given up on stealing you from your paper, Bucky jerked himself off like his life depended on it, gripping his cock as hard as you were trying to keep your eyes peeled to the screen, nearing his orgasm just as fast as you were nearing the end of the paper.

He cursed when he came, squeezing the cum from his cock before smearing the mess he made all over his chest, riding out the orgasm with a satisfied sigh, still twitching and sensitive when you saved and shut your laptop - you could turn it in once you were done with him, the hard part (for you at least) was finally over.

The second your laptop was shut, you turned to him, taking in the full sight of him in a post-orgasm daze, letting his cock twitch against him as his hands rested on his thigh and chest.

“Already tired, Buck?” He perked up a bit when he heard your voice, smiling even wider when he realized you were staring, “and here I thought you would be a good boy for me.”

Any other day, you would have the sense to close the blinds before doing anything - but screw being a decent neighbor! You just sat through your boyfriend trying to distract and tempt you from your final paper by jerking himself off and cumming right next to you.

It was time to destress and celebrate just like he wanted.

Any response he could’ve had left his mind when your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, still sensitive from cumming, running a trembling hand over your hair, moaning his heart out with each movement. 

He knew better than to move, knew better than to move his hips into your mouth, relishing in the pleasure for as long as you would give it to him before the punishment followed for cumming and teasing you while you were doing your work. 

And Bucky really deserved a reward for how compliant he was being, but not after being such a brat, what kind of partner would you be if you rewarded that kind of behavior? He should’ve known that cumming was crossing the line.

His hips buckled when he got closer to the edge, heavy breathing and panting giving way to a low whine as you lifted yourself off his cock, a trail of saliva shining under the last bit of light shining in from the exposed balcony.

“Please, sweetheart, why’d you stop?” Bucky was desperate, addicted to your touch and hopeful that he could sweet-talk his way out the punishment he’d been anticipating since he first pulled himself out of his shorts. “I’ll be good, sweets, I swear - just let me cum.”

You swear there were tears welling in his eyes from being denied another orgasm, really trying to tempt you into forgiving his naughty behavior with puppy dog eyes. 

And if you anyone else, maybe you’d fall for it.

Self-control. 

It was the key to finishing your paper, and it would be the key to stopping you from falling for his pleads.

“You’ll get to cum, babe,” you cooed and wiped his wet cheeks with a smile, reminding yourself that as addicting as Bucky was, he still needed to be punished. “I’ll make sure you cum over and over until you learn your lesson. Now stay there and be a good boy for me while I get your things ready, make sure all your clothes are off by the time I come back.”

Once the order left your mouth, Bucky stopped his whining and nodded, throwing the rest of his clothes into a messy pile on the floor, watching your every move as you walked into the bedroom still fully clothed and returned completely undressed with what had to be a handful of toys hidden behind your back.

Holding back any complaints regarding the things you placed on the table, Bucky watched you move around the room with nothing more than a pout on him, spreading his legs when your fingers pushed them apart.

“Gonna tell me what you plan on doing to me, sweetheart?” His voice was low and tentative, already narrowing down what you could do to him with everything you brought out and considering if you would really use each item. “Not that I’m complaining but -”

Before he could go on, you gave him a short _tut-tut_ , your index finger ghosting over his lips before trailing down his body.

“Sorry to stop you short, but only good boys get to know what I’m doing. Just sit down and enjoy yourself, and try not to cum without permission this time.” You let out a low laugh as you knelt between his legs to fasten the cock ring around him, being careful to tighten it just the way he liked, ignoring his moans of semi-protest and pleasure. “Just another precaution, baby, I wasn’t kidding when I said you’ll cum when I let you.”

All he could do was hiss as you tighten the ring around the base of his already painfully hard erection, hoping you wouldn’t notice the precum still dripping from the head of his cock, the added pressure already threatening to bring him over the edge again.

It was red now, throbbing and twitching, needy for more stimulation.

But Bucky knew better than to even _think_ about touching himself in the situation he was in now. Countless hours of nonstop edging and ruined orgasms when you caught him before were still vivid in his mind, and they were enough that he was adamant in refusing himself the stimulation he craved.

You saw the twitch of his arms and the hesitation in his eyes as he pushed down the urge to cave in to his desires, quietly observing him with a smile, pleased that he stopped himself from giving in.

“Looks like now you remember to be good, hm? I really thought the ring would’ve made you break…you look like you’re ready to burst.” Hearing your voice distracted him from the desire threatening to eat him up from the inside, watching as the next thing off the table were the ropes. Hands moving like clockwork tying his arms behind his back, the rope digging into his chest and skin. “But just in case, I thought the ropes would be a good touch - make sure your hands don’t stray anywhere we don’t want them to.”

The last bit of light was still enough to highlight the beauty of your rushed work - Bucky’s body struggling against his restraints, still trying to suppress his moans and dripping for you.

Your heart swelled seeing him like that, almost made you want to give him a break and fuck him without all the teasing and punishments, but he needed to learn a lesson.

And lesson or not - even that couldn’t stop you from gushing over him. 

“Look at you,” you cooed as you turned on the lights, sad that the sunset couldn’t last forever, with him writhing in his restraints and begging to be fucked, “pretty boy, I wish we had an audience so they could see how good you look for me. Maybe someone will walk down the hall and look into our balcony on their way to dinner or the bar, see you all tied up and moaning for me. Wouldn’t you like that, baby?”

Thinking about it made his head reel, every compliment and taunt from your lips brought him both shame and arousal, but he couldn’t get enough - he wanted to show the world how good he was for you. He wanted to prove he was as good as you said he was.

So he forced himself to answer.

“Y-yeah. I’d present myself like this to all our friends if it would make you happy, sweetheart.” Bucky tried to distract himself from the pleasure of being restrained and teased by you, trying to focus on your words and replying like a good boy, but even his own mind was working against him. Fantasizing the scene as the words left his lips, wondering what the looks on their faces would be if they barged in right now, cum still smeared on his chest, panting like a dog in heat. He didn’t have the self-control to not think about it. “I think they’d want to steal you from me if they saw how good you were.”

His smile was dreamy, so eager to be good for you that he let his thoughts run free, knowing you loved when he vocalized his fantasies for you - loved good boys that were honest with you.

“You’re really trying to butter me up, aren’t you? Trying to get out of a punishment?” You rolled your eyes and walked behind him to hide your smile, kissing his neck slowly, “maybe I should give you what you want, lessen your punishment so we can enjoy the night and relax.”

And as much as you wanted to just untie him and snuggle under a pile of blankets with some takeout and snacks, you still haven’t had your fill of his moaning or blushing face quite yet. 

Just putting your lips on his neck was enough stimulation to make Bucky shiver again, gasping out another slur of curses and pleads to cum.

Even completely restrained, he couldn’t help but twist and writhe in the ropes as you continued to use him as you pleased, pinching and playing with his sensitive nipples with one hand as the other ghosted over his cock, using three fingers to jerk him off, not giving him enough stimulation to cum.

You kept your movements far too light for him to derive any satisfying pleasure from it, keeping him needy and wanting more with each flick of his nipples and stroke of his throbbing cock. While you kept your hands busy, you let him make as much noise as he wanted, the moaning echoing through your apartment like music to your ears as you kissed the expanse of his neck, taking your time to pepper him in soft kisses and grazing your teeth over the pulse point. 

Marking his neck was slow work, rather than settling into a rhythm he could catch onto, you made sure to increase the stimulation in short rounds to keep him on edge. 

Each time he managed to even out his breathing, you knew just what he needed, pinching him harder, sinking your teeth into his neck, or even circling his sensitive tip, using his precum to lube up your hand, you didn’t stop until he was on the verge of cumming, pulling away before he could enjoy that satisfaction.

Bucky’s vocality made it harder for you to stop, each moan and curse just encouraged you to keep pushing him further, teasing him harder than the last before giving him a moment to breathe, giving him a moment to really beg for permission to cum. 

“Please I - I can’t take it anymore, sweetheart, it’s too intense.” Bucky’s tongue was hot as he sucked the precum clean off your fingers, drool spilling onto his chest, heaving against the ropes, resting as much weight on you as he could. “I’ll be good from now on - please just let me cum.”

By the way Bucky was shivering, you knew he was right where you wanted him, just a few more strokes and he’d be squirting all over the place for you.

Even though the other toys went unused this time, the sight of him shivering and moaning in his restraints made it worth it. 

But before you could give him what he wanted, you grabbed your phone from the table to take photos and videos of him, cementing the memory of him like this forever with easy access for your own use while he would be away at a business trip next week. 

“You look so good like this, Bucky, my pretty boy,” you cooed as you threw your phone back onto the table, running both hands down his body, resting them on his upper thighs. “I’ll use this when I’m lonely, while you’re off on that trip of yours - maybe I’ll send you videos.”

He whimpered at that, a moment of clarity that was just long enough for him to stare at you with those puppy-dog eyes again. “Please, sweetheart, I need to feel you around me.”

You took a moment to consider your options - licking your lips as you thought about having him finish in your mouth, finally paying some love to your neglected holes and riding him until he completely filled you and leaked out, or having him make a mess all over himself again, making sure you squeezed out every drop of cum.

“There’s a lot of things I could do for that, baby,” if Bucky was any larger, you were sure he could’ve broken from his restraints by now with all his jerking and shivering, but he still made sure to submit to you like a good boy. “How about you tell me what you want me to use? You’ve been such a good boy for me this whole time, the sun’s been set for more than an hour already. I think you’ve earned the choice to decide where you want to finish.”

Bucky responded almost instantly, a low growl escaping his throat as he made his request, “I want you to ride me hard, bounce on my cock and choke me until I fill you up with my cum…don’t want you to stop until you cum all over me. I know you haven’t touched yourself this whole time, sweetheart, just use me like a fucking toy for your pleasure.”

You always knew he was a glutton for punishment, but still, his reasoning made you smile. His eyes now dark as you straddled him, a single hand resting on his neck as you guided him inside you, completely filling yourself in one motion the moment you found your entrance.

If it wasn’t for the cock ring, you were sure Bucky would’ve cummed right then, cursing as his head fell back in pleasure, wishing he could put his hands on you, play with you while you used him.

Opting against a warning, you began to move, forcing Bucky to look at you as you rode him, hands gripping his neck, relishing in the way he was getting louder as tears made their way to his eyes. The obscene symphony of your moans and wet skin slapping against each other echoing through your apartment and the rest of your complex with the open balcony as your audience.

“Jesus, sweetheart, I’m about to cum,” he couldn’t help the drool spilling from his lips as he watched you through half-lidded eyes, trying not to cum just yet, “all that teasing and the fucking cock ring of yours is making it so intense for me.”

You couldn’t help the giggle on your lips before you kissed him, loving the way he was melting for you in every way possible, moaning hard in your mouth as you sucked on his tongue and deepened the kiss, rolling your hips even harder before pulling yourself away from his lips. 

“Then cum.”

Everything was building up to this one moment, being given permission to cum in you. The ecstasy and pleasure clouding Bucky’s mind so heavily that his vision whited out, the intense orgasm making him rock his hips harder against yours, filling you until he felt the cum leak.

Arms flexed harder against the ropes as you kept riding him, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks, enjoying the way you kept using him to chase your own orgasm, still sensitive from cumming.

“Pretty girl, you’re still so tight - it’s like you’re still milking me dry.” He let out a breathy laugh as his vision cleared, watching your head fall to the nook of his neck, as your breaths became more erratic and heavy, moving your hands to hug him loosely, one hand still fondling his chest. “Show me your face while you cum.”

It wasn’t until you were right on the edge that you lifted your head to meet his eyes, a controlled stare observing your every reaction as you came on him, the control leaving your hands as he took charge, slow thrusts to help you ride out the orgasm. 

Once your grip relaxed around him, Bucky peppered soft kisses along your neck, showering you in compliments, trying to coax you into undoing his restraints so he could take care of you.

It took a while, but eventually, you relented, lifting yourself off him with a content sigh, undoing the cock ring before walking around him, bumping your head with his lightly as you undid the knots that held him back the past few hours.

Bucky stood up slowly once he felt the last bit of rope left his skin, turning to you with a soft smile, trying not to laugh as he saw your eyes drift across his body, knowing how the marks left from your work were your favorite sights to see after everything was said and done.

“Didn’t get to punish me quite as much as you wanted, hmm? You tired from that paper of yours?” He wrapped his arms around you lazily, nuzzling into your neck, “let me take care of you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or any of my other works please consider leaving a nice comment or supporting me in my last sem of college!
> 
> (commission/donation info can be found on my blog)


End file.
